Aunque me lleve toda la vida
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Fic para el Reto: Frases épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Cuando se tiene un sueño, no importan los retos que se enfrenten.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una simple mendiga._

_**Aviso: **__Este fic participa en el reto __**Frases Épicas**__ del foro __**La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**__._

_**Frase:**_ _"Después de escalar una gran colina, uno se encuentra sólo con que hay muchas más colinas que escalar."_ (Nelson Mandela.)

**Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela: **_Nació el 18 de julio de 1918 y falleció el 5 de diciembre de 2013. Si hay algo que a lo largo de toda su vida lo acompañó fue su rebeldía y el deseo del cambio… tal vez como un presagio su padre lo llamó Rolihlahla Mandela cuando nació. En xhosa, uno de los seis idiomas oficiales de Sudáfrica, 'Rolihlahla' significa "jalar la rama de un árbol" que se interpreta como alborotador._ _En palabras de van Engeland y Rudolph "pasó de terrorista a político hasta llegar a presidente de Sudáfrica" (1994 - 1999).Por su trabajo en común, Mandela y de Klerk recibieron conjuntamente el Premio Nobel de la Paz de 1993. Su prioridad estuvo frecuentemente en la reconciliación nacional, el progreso del país y la alfabetización de la infancia._

_Si sé que dijeron breve pero esto es lo que me pareció más acorde n.n_

_$*#*^$*#*^$*#*^$*#*^$*#*^ Aunque me lleve toda la vida $*#*^$*#*^$*#*^$*#*^_

Hoy parecía ser un día común en las tierras del Clan Senju, cada miembro del Clan comenzaba sus actividades con energía y calma.

— ¡He dicho que no!- se escuchó un grito que dejó a todos impactados.

—Escúchame bien Senju Hashirama tú lo harás quieras o no— Se escuchó un grito aún más fuerte y luego un golpe seguido de un ruido sordo y ante esto todos siguieron sus actividades pues no era de su incumbencia los asuntos que sucedían con la familia principal del clan.

—No lo haré, él es mi amigo— Replicó el menor con vehemencia.

—Él es un asesino al igual que todos los de esa inmunda estirpe, lo harás quieras o no—Replicó el mayor con seriedad.

—No lo haré y tú no me podrás obligar—Y salió con estruendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Aún estaba enojado y mientras se dirigía hacia el panteón familiar –que a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar era pequeño pues la tradición del Clan Senju de cremar los cuerpos de los guerreros en el campo de batalla indicaba que ahí sólo se enterraban a los civiles del Clan- reflexionaba sobre su situación mientras lágrimas de rabia e impotencia corrían por su rostro. Al fin llegó a la tumba que buscaba.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí pequeño—Se escuchó una voz sabia y calmada detrás suyo.

—Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad y quería ver a Oba-san y tratar de pensar qué me diría ella en esta situación abuelo—Contestó con calma el pequeño.

—Dime algo Hashirama ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —Cuestionó el anciano.

—Lo que más deseo es que el mundo esté en paz, que los niños vivan felices… Lo que yo más deseo en este mundo es un lugar donde todos puedan ser felices y vivir en paz, yo deseo eso abuelo—Contestó el pequeño con energía y decisión.

—Hace mucho tiempo un viajero me dijo lo siguiente: "Cuando uno tiene un sueño cada obstáculo que se le presenta es una colina y, después de escalar una gran colina, uno se encuentra sólo con que hay muchas más colinas que escalar." ¿Qué piensas tú de esa frase? —Cuestionó el hombre sin mirar al pequeño.

—Claramente esa frase está hecha para decepcionar a las personas… pero no entiendo en que me puede ayudar eso en mi problema—Contestó el joven y el anciano tras brindarle una pequeña sonrisa se marchó.

—Eso no es justo ¡vuelve aquí abuelo! Sólo me confundiste más—Reclamó el pequeño. — ¿Cómo te pudiste casar con él abuela? Aunque ahora que recuerdo tú eras peor—Siguió parloteando el pequeño mientras se alejaba enfurruñado.

Tenía una decisión que tomar -y mientras en su mano sostenía una piedra que estaba próximo a lanzar al estanque- como si fuera una epifanía la respuesta a su dilema se le presentó.

—Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto—habló con un suspiro y en ese momento se le vino a la mente la plática con su abuelo. —¿Con qué una colina eh? Pues estoy dispuesto a subir mil colinas por mi sueño y el de Madara y si la primera de ellas es salvarle el pellejo a ese idiota que así sea—Exclamó con determinación. —No dejaré que la vista de los obstáculos me acobarde yo cumpliré con mi sueño así me lleve toda la vida.

—Así que ya comprendiste, es frase no está hecha para desmotivar más bien es para hacerte reflexionar de que las cosas buenas cuestan trabajo y que si en verdad vale la pena no basta con hacer lo suficiente debes hacer más—Habló alguien detrás suyo haciendo que el joven se espantara.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto abuelo! —Le reclamó con voz chillona.

—Pero te he dado una lección que espero que jamás olvides pequeño—Le contestó con calma.

:_._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_

**Años después**

El campo de batalla estaba destrozado, todos los espectadores se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral mientras observaban como un par de jóvenes se enfrentaban con coraje y astucia para de repente ya casi al final las cosas cambiaran de rumbo.

—¿Pero qué estas haciendo? —Cuestionó incrédulo un peliblanco.

—Estoy subiendo una colina—Le contestó con calma un castaño y después le brindo una sonrisa a su rival. —Entonces… ¿Qué decides? te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de que todo esto se detenga o nos unimos y hacemos nuestro sueño realidad.

Todos se quedaron expectantes al ver como su rival levantaba su arma y apuntaba hacia él contuvieron la respiración y luego la soltaron en una exhalación ruidosa al ver como el arma se clavaba a unos centímetros de la cabeza del líder del Clan Senju.

—Sí que eres estúpido—Habló el pelinegro con arrogancia —Pude haberte matado.

—Pero no lo hiciste amigo y ahora estamos una colina más cerca de nuestro sueño— respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con calma.

^-^;*+*+*::::::::: FIN::::::::::::: *+*+*;^-^

_**Sí, puede parecer extraño pero a mí me gustó cómo quedó.**_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, las razones de mi ausencia es que la laptop se echó a perder TToTT y pues quería ver cómo quedaban los fics desde el celular así que pronto tendrán noticias mías.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


End file.
